A Little Bit of Rum
by SummerW
Summary: Jack talks with an old friend in a bar in Tortuga.   One-shot


_**A/N: **_This is a little one-shot where Jack meets an old friend (OC) in a bar at Tortuga. It's random, but oh well.

**_A Little Rum_**

* * *

Jack Sparrow downed yet another glass of rum as he sat at a small table in the packed inn. Around him, people were screaming and shouting, singing and dancing, fighting and laughing. He could hear shots being fired in the distance but he paid no attention - what were a couple of bullets in Tortuga?

"Jack Sparrow." a voice said from behind him and a mug was slammed on the table in front of him. "My my what a surprise." Burping discreetly into his sleeve, he edged his chair backwards ever so slightly, preparing for a quick getaway in case it was needed. He eyed the mug warily, before glancing up at the person who had sat down opposite him. His eyebrows rose as she shoved the mug towards him. He smelt rum. "Is this for me?" he asked groggily, frowning at it.

"Is there any other Jack Sparrow in the house?" the woman said, tracing circles with her fingers in the worn wood of the table. He looked up into her face, short blonde hair falling into eyes which were lined heavily in black.

"What did you do to it?"

She smirked at him. "It's just a little rum Jack, swear. Why would I do anything to it anyway?"

"You were pissed off at me last time we met."

"That was nearly ten years ago. All vendettas have been forgotten." she assured him, sweetness filling her voice. He frowned again.

"I remember what you did to me last time. I don't trust you."

"That's probably wise."

Sighing, he lifted the mug to his lips and took a long sip. Swallowing, he opened his mouth to talk to her again. "What are you doing in Tortuga?"

"Looking for someone." she replied, leaning forwards, hands clasped together on the table.

"Me?"

"Believe it or not Sparrow, my life does not revolve around you. I thought you'd know that by now."

"One can always hope."

"What are _you _doing here?"

He shrugged. "Looking for an adventure."

"Was the last one not enough?" she asked, reaching out a hand to play with the candles beside her. He winced as she held a finger in the flames for too long.

"You know about that?"

"Course I do. Everyone with any connections, no matter how small, to the pirating world knows about that."

"I wouldn't call your connections to the pirating world _small_."

"I never said they were."

He lifted the mug and took a long gulp, watching her smiling face warily. "We could of done with your help."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I was busy elsewhere."

"Only you would find something else to do while the world was ending."

She shrugged her shoulders casually. "I had nothing against Davy. We got a long quite well actually. Shame he's dead."

"Freak." he muttered under his breath earning a chuckle.

"What company I keep is my business, Jack. And it's not like you can talk. You're practically the town freak, yet here I am, still sitting with you."

"Town hero now, for your information. So. Where are you heading after Tortuga?"

She laughed quietly to herself before answering. "I am going to find a certain _Dutchman_."

"Want to inspect the new competition?"

"What else?"

"Play nice with Turner. He may be immortal now, but that doesn't mean he's not fragile."

"Oh, Jack! Your worried for someone? Have you gone a little soft in your old age?"

"You're one to call me old."

"Ah but Jack, I don't show my age unless I can use it to my advantage. But being like _this_, it is very _useful_."

"Unfortunately, I haven't forgotten."

"Good." She stood up from the table with a wry smile. "Would you like me to pass any messages on to Turner? I promise I won't be _too _scarywith him."

"No. If I tell you to say something, you'll just twist it."

"Alas, you know me too well, Jack. Well, I should be gone already but, fear not. We shall meet again soon."

He shook his head when she'd left and drained the rest of the mug. "I can't wait."

* * *

_**A/N: **_Thanks for reading and if you can, please drop me a review! ^.^


End file.
